Regina Mills and the Silver Trio - DROPPED AND REUPLOADED AS OUAT FF
by Once Upon A Star Trek
Summary: Follow the life and adventures of Regina Mills at Hogwarts. Crossover between OUAT and HP with guest stars from Star Trek and Shadowhunters.
1. Universe Notes

Hi everyone, welcome to my newest story. Hope you like it, R&R.

This story is set in the Harry Potter universe. I take many things from the canon for granted; I won't talk about those since I mostly write from the perspective of my protagonist, so some knowledge of the general HP plot is helpful. But there are some general things that I changed that might be good to know before starting the story:

-Voldemort's first death was in Harry's birth year, Harry was three months old.

-Luna is in Harry's year, not one below.

-Everyone uses americanized language. I tried to keep it British, but it just came out this way.

-In addition to the Harry Potter characters, I introduced new ones from Once Upon A Time, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Discovery, Serenity, Within Temptation and Shadowhunters, as well as original characters. It was supposed to be an OUAT story, but new people just popped up in my mind.

Year 1:

-It is the Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor Quidditch game during which Quirrell bewitches Harry's broom.

Year 3:

-There is no time turner. There is no need for it since the Nerd Team manages fine without it.

-Wolfsbane doesn't exist. The potion invented is not it either.

Year 7:

-Luna is not abducted and stays at Hogwarts the entire year instead.

-The golden trio's mission is in a different order. Their "visit" to Malfoy Manor is the last stop before going to Hogwarts, everything else has been done beforehand.

-Bellatrix' first name is Fiona, she is Voldemort's third in command.

That's it, now enjoy the story!


	2. Pre Year 1

Regina Gold was staring out of the window, looking out at platform 9 ¾. Watching all the parents that lovingly said goodbye to their children, she wondered if she would ever have that. Someone who cared about her. Or at least someone who didn't hate her. Her parents never had any love for her, they just looked at her with disgust, treating her like an abomination.

At first, the little raven haired girl had thought that it was normal for it to hurt when the slings wrapped around her or the whip connected with her back. But then, she had seen families full of love and warmth and had wondered, if it was just her parents. Until she realized how loving her parents were with her sister Zelena. That was the moment when she had understood that it was her, who was the problem. Her, who was unlovable. She was a disappointment and deserved everything her mother did to her. It was always her mother, never her father, though he hated her just as much.

The Golds were a well-known pureblood family with a lot of influence and money. They lived in a pristine mansion that could be classified as luxurious with lots of servant house elves, their vault at Gringotts was filled to the brim. Not that Regina ever cared. She couldn't see why those material things would have any value. All she wanted was love and happiness. Something she hoped to find at Hogwarts.

This would be her first year, no one there would know her. They wouldn't know how much of a disappointment she was and maybe bother tolerating her. That was, if her sister hadn't already made it known beforehand. While Regina was relieved that she wouldn't see her parents for a few months, she knew that Zelena would always be around as her older sister would start her third year.

The door opened and a few students took a seat in the compartment, just as the train pulled out of the station. The children in her compartment were friends in a higher year who hadn't seen each other over summer break and wanted to catch up, so they didn't even notice the 11-year-old's presence. Regina pulled a book out of her bag - _Advanced Magical Theory_ \- and immersed herself in it the whole ride. The girl loved books more than anything. They stated facts and gave information, but never hurt anyone. Since she never really had any friends, books were her substitute. Wherever she went, there were always at least two of them in her small black bag. The words brought her to worlds she would never get to see for real. Acquiring knowledge was what she lived for.

* * *

After being led into the school by a friendly giant named Hagrid, the first graders were to wait in front of the Great Hall. Regina saw one student's toad jump around and the boy catching it at the feet of a very intimidating looking witch. She didn't have a pet, she didn't deserve one. And why would she need for example an owl, who would send her any mail? The witch was Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Just from the way she carried herself and from the stern look she gave the boy, Regina could tell she was very strict and intimidating. Fear replaced any feelings she had before. Fear of what was to come in these next seven years. Professor McGonagall introduced them to the four houses - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw - before the big doors opened and the professor led the students into the hall.


	3. AN

_AN:_

_Hi everyone! I'm considering reuploading this story just in the OUAT fandom, since hardly anyone checks out the crossover section and I would love more readers. Does anyone have the same problem? What do you do, keep it here or move it over?_

_LG_

_Ari_


	4. Year 1

_AN:_

_Here we go, the first year at Hogwarts. Now, the brunt of the story begins. TW for suicide attempt. The story begins dark, but gets lighter over time._

* * *

The first years were standing in line, waiting for their name to be called to get sorted by the Sorting Hat. But first, said hat sang a song introducing the houses. Gryffindor was the house of the bold and courageous, Hufflepuffs were the loyal and kind. Slytherin stood for ambition and cunning, while Ravenclaw was the house of the wise and intelligent. The little girl had no idea where she would end up, she didn't feel like she had any of these qualities. Her anxiety grew even worse. What if they wouldn't be able to match her with one of the houses and send her back home?

Their names were called in alphabetical order. Since her last name started with a G, Regina's turn came fairly early. She took a seat on the chair and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She gulped when the hat remained silent for a while. "Hm, what do I do with you?", the hat eventually asked. "I have to admit, you are a mystery to me. I do not know where to place you." Her fears were confirmed. "Please don't send me back. Please don't send me back", Regina pleaded quietly. "Send you back? Why would I?", the hat asked perplexed. "You have the courage of a Gryffindor, the loyalty and kindness of a Hufflepuff, the intelligence, creativity and thirst for knowledge of a Ravenclaw, and the resourcefulness of a Slytherin. Any house would be lucky to have you. That abundance of options is why I am struggling to sort you. Do you have any preferences, young girl?"

Everyone in her family had been in Slytherin and that was what was expected of her, which her mother had made very clear before sending her off. Landing in Slytherin house would mean not disappointing her family for once. But it just felt wrong to her. She didn't want to be like her family. So many dark witches and wizards had been in the house of the snakes and she didn't want that for herself. Plus, her sister was obviously in Slytherin and would make her life hell whenever they crossed paths. Regina wanted to limit their interaction by avoiding to have to run into her in the common room. This was simply not the house she was supposed to be in. So it was either feeling misplaced or punishment.

"Please not Slytherin!", she whispered timidly after thinking about it, which surprised the old hat. He had been sorting first-years for centuries. Every single member of the Gold family so far was a definite Slytherin, the hat hadn't even needed to touch their heads. But this girl was different. The hat could see the fear in her features and dug deeper into her mind. He could see how afraid she was to be put in any other house than Slytherin. She was afraid her mother would kill her. And yet, she asked not to be put in Slytherin. That bravery alone would qualify her for Gryffindor. The hat found her reason to believe, that her mother would punish her for disappointing her like that, legitimate. Then he had an idea. While all three houses would prove dangerous to her, there was one that this precious little girl would probably be punished for the least. Which is why he made up his mind. So, after long minutes, he proclaimed:

"Ravenclaw!" Shocked glances were exchanged across the hall. Was this a joke?! The members of the Gold family had their spot in Slytherin pretty much saved since birth! No one knew what to think and the petite raven haired girl made her way over to the Ravenclaw table in dead silence. So now they knew how much of a disappointment she was.

She didn't eat much at the feast. Her mother always told her how ugly and fat she was, and that any food would be wasted on her anyway. So she opted for a small helping and ate in silence. By the time they were led to their houses by the prefects, it had gotten late.

There were four other first-year girls in Ravenclaw: Belle French, Luna Lovegood, Ariana Jane and Kathryn Janeway. They seemed open and nice, maybe she would be okay after all. If she didn't mess up everything, like she always did.

* * *

The first classes were introductions and fairly theoretical in nature. The things that were explained seemed far too easy for Regina, whose hand was in the air practically non-stop. Most of the Ravenclaws' classes were held together with Hufflepuff house. For example the Charms class, which was taught by Ravenclaw's head of house Professor Flitwick.

The professor stood on a pile of books as he explained the lesson of the day, the levitating charm. This would be their first practical application of a charm. After explaining the charm, practicing the pronunciation and demonstrating it, he instructed the students to try it out on the feathers in front of them. So Regina took her wand out. It was 10 inches long and supple, made of pine wood and had a dragon heartstring core.

Some students failed at the pronunciation and something totally different happened, some needed a few tries to succeed. Around her were some weird fumes, an explosion, a pair of elephant ears and a few floating feathers. But Regina's feather didn't do anything.

No explosions or fumes, no flying, nothing. Frantically, she double-checked wording and motion, double-checked the double-check and double-checked the double-check of the double-check. But it didn't work. She couldn't do it.

Flitwick was going round in the class, seeing how the children were doing. With a few hints and corrections from him, many made it. Shouts of glee and amazement sounded through the room. Still nothing for Regina.

When Flitwick got to her, she was almost crying and ready to go pack her few belongings. Maybe she was a squib and someone had simply made a really big mistake. The professor saw her panic and tried to calm her down. "Don't be too hard on yourself, you can do it." Regina tried again and again, having memorized everything perfectly and swishing and flicking in a perfect, almost mechanical, motion. Still no change.

"You are focussing too much on the charm and the way to perform it. But in order to perform magic, you need to believe that you can do it. Forget all about the spell or the wand. Try to imagine what you want to achieve with it. See it in your mind and make it happen", the professor advised. Regina closed her eyes, imagining the feather floating through the room. She didn't even notice the feather being lifted into the air, swirling across the room, doing loopings. It was only when some children gasped and wow'ed in awe that Regina opened her eyes. They were all staring at her and she desperately wished for a hole in the ground to swallow her. "I did it wrong, I'm sorry", she whispered and the feather landed back on her desk gently. They were at the end of the class and Flitwick let the students go. Regina snuck out before he had a chance to pull her aside.

As it was the last lesson of the day, the girl made her way to the Ravenclaw tower to go to her room and read. She just passed an empty classroom, when she was being pulled in by an invisible force. This type of magic was all too familiar to her and she automatically went as straight as a stick. She flinched as the door flew shut behind her. "Just when I thought you couldn't disappoint me any more, you surprise me." The all too familiar slings wrapped around her body, lifting her half a meter above the ground and pressing the oxygen out of her lungs.

"Ravenclaw, seriously? Have you made your bed in front of the entrance yet for all the nights you'll be spending outside because you are too stupid? Just what did I do to deserve having you as a child?", Cora Gold spat, ripping the wand out of Regina's hands and breaking it in two, then throwing the halves to the ground. "You wouldn't need it anyway, worthless girl. You are no Gold, you are nothing. You are not my daughter, you are no one's daughter. I disown you and hope I never have to see you again, you..."

In that moment, the tabby cat that had been sleeping in the room had been woken up by the yelling and transformed into a furious Professor McGonagall. She made the slings disappear with a wave of her wand and went to wrap the now crying girl in her arms. "How dare you come here and treat a student like that, Mrs. Gold? How can you treat a human being like that, let alone your own daughter?", she fumed at the witch. She had known Cora, she had taught her Transfiguration after all. As a student, she had seemed mislead, which Minerva had hoped to be able to correct. Obviously, she hadn't succeeded. She couldn't grasp how a person could go so wrong. But at least, she had managed to instill some respect into the woman, who departed abruptly. She had said everything anyway.

McGonagall kept holding the crying girl, who needed several minutes to compose herself. All the while, the teacher kept rubbing her back in a circular motion, which seemed to help calming her down. When she had finally quieted down, Regina whispered "I'm sorry" and wanted to pull away, but McGonagall was not having it. "You shouldn't be sorry, young lady. Cora should be sorry. And whoever let Cora in should be sorry. I am sorry for sleeping so soundly in the corner, I only woke halfway through it all." "But...but it's my fault", the girl stammered. "I am a disappointment to my family, I bring dishonor upon them with every breath." McGonagall was furious. "No, listen to me. You are a wonderful and smart young witch. Don't let that woman tear you down, you are so much stronger than her. You can achieve so much, if you just believe in yourself." "I am worthless, I can't do anything right. I have no talent. I have no smartness. And I have …" She broke down again. "I have no family."

It had truly happened, she was disowned. This was no nightmare she could just wake up from. This was her life. Although technically, her life could also be described as a nightmare. "Anyone who does not want you is a fool", McGonagall said firmly. "You don't need someone who tears you down instead of cherishing you. You are so strong, I know that you can pull through. If you need anything, someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, don't hesitate to come to me." In Professor McGonagall's arms, Regina finally felt comfortable. It felt like the arms of the mother she always wanted.

Regina went to grab the broken wand when it jumped into her hand repairing itself mid flight. Well, that solved one problem. Her professor was suddenly silent, staring intently at the wand in Regina's hand.

That was the moment when Professor Flitwick entered the room. "Professor McGonagall, I was looking to speak to you concerning extra lessons for - oh, I see Miss Gold is already here," he interrupted himself. Then he noticed the distraught look on his student's face. "What happened here?", he asked. "Cora Gold happened", McGonagall answered sternly. "Disowning a child for being in Ravenclaw, what is going on in that woman's head?" Flitwick couldn't believe his ears. "It was most likely simply for being in any house other than Slytherin", Regina sighed quietly. "Hufflepuff or Gryffindor might have gotten me killed. I think the hat knew that and thus put me in Ravenclaw." Flitwick was almost speechless at the revelation. "Let us, your house, become your new family, Regina. We will always be there for you, I promise." He gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you", Regina breathed. The professor turned to McGonagall. "There was a reason I came here to look for you, Professor.

I wanted to talk to you about extra lessons for Miss Go-Regina." Regina closed her eyes. "Am I really that bad? I am sorry I did the spell wrong in class today." The Charms professor put a hand on her shoulder, he had to stretch a little. "There is no need to apologize. You are very proficient and in fact outshone your classmates. You performed the levitation charm without the incantation or the wand, which is extremely difficult and rare. Nonverbal casting is supposed to be learned in sixth year and wandless magic is so complicated, only the most powerful and experienced magicians ever attempt to learn it late in life. But you just used it as if it was as normal as walking. That is why I suggest extra lessons for you to harness your talents in wandless and nonverbal magic." McGonagall nodded. "I just got a demonstration myself and I agree with you, Filius." And thus, Regina would have a few extra lessons a week with either Flitwick or McGonagall in addition to the normal schedule.

* * *

School became hell. Wherever she walked, she would hear the voices: "Look, the bookworm!" "You're right, she is ugly." "Not even her parents wanted her." She cried herself to sleep every night, her pillow muffled her cries. No more did she answer every question in class. She would always wait until it was clear that no one else was going to say anything and then raise her hand to answer the question correctly. The professors knew that she knew. In fact, it even gave her a bonus with Professor Snape, the Potions teacher, who appreciated smart people who didn't constantly rub it in. But she couldn't go on like this. Her bullies were mostly Slytherins from higher years, especially her sister and her group, consisting of Cruella, Ursula and Mal. It was those four who constantly heated up the situation, spreading new insults. She couldn't take it anymore. It was a Friday night in mid-November, when Regina climbed the stairs of the Astronomy tower. The stars were shining brightly and she lost herself in them for a moment.

Luna Lovegood could feel that something was wrong. A look to the left told her that her dormmate Regina wasn't in her bed. This did not feel right. The blonde got up to find her Head of House, who was thankfully still up. The two hurried through the corridors as they heard Mr. Filch shouting: "Get down there now!" They looked up to see the girl in question dangerously close to the edge. They ran even faster, now to the Astronomy tower. They got there just in time to see Regina jump.

Running up to the edge, they could see her falling...until a breeze caught her and let her glide to the ground smoothly, where the grass formed a net to gently catch her. She just kept lying there in the grass. By the time Luna and Flitwick made their way down to her, Regina was crying. So she couldn't even do this one thing right, she even failed at ridding the world of herself! She didn't make an effort to get up. Somehow, Luna felt compelled to sit next to her dormmate. The blonde just sat there, in her own dream world.

"How do you do it?", Regina broke the silence after a while. "What?" "Being different and embracing yourself the way you are. Not caring what others say about you and just being you. You're wonderful and strong and I wish I was like you." Luna smiled. "I simply decide to not let it get to me. It is my own decision to be above them. Do you want to be friends?" Regina was stunned. "Yes. I'd like that." When Luna hugged her, she didn't want to let go. "What is it?" "Oh nothing, it's just, I've never had a friend before." "Well, then it's time to change that. We will do introductions in our dorm tomorrow."

Filius Flitwick watched the two girls hug with a happy and a sad eye. He was devastated that one of his protégées had tried to end her life today, but he was happy that she had survived and seemed to have finally found someone to confide in. Luna had an odd personality. He hoped that maybe the two could help each other.

The next day, Luna had indeed gathered the other first-year Ravenclaw girls in their dorm. "Our house is supposed to be our family, and I would like to know my family. We should get to know each other, don't you think?", she asked the girls, who nodded.

"I am Luna Lovegood, I'm eleven years old and in Ravenclaw", she joked in her very own humor. "I like reading the Quibbler and hunting for magical creatures."

The other blonde grinned at her. "I'm Ariana Jane and I like numbers, I can't wait to learn about arithmancy in third year. I also like music and dancing and I have a little sister, she will be in Hogwarts in three years."

The third girl was a pale brunette. "I'm Kathryn Janeway and I love watching the stars. When I get out of school, I want to fly on a starship and explore the galaxy."

It was Regina's turn and she had no idea what to say. "My name is Regina. And I… I like to learn. Reading about new things is exciting for me." "No last name?", Kathryn asked. "No, no last name. I lost my last name when I was disowned." She sighed and looked down, hugging herself. "I used to be a Gold, now I'm just Regina." She allowed Luna, who she felt the most comfortable around so far, to wrap her in a comforting hug.

A small brunette with a kind smile was up last. "My name is Belle French and I like reading. Fantasy and adventure novels are my favorite, I can get lost for hours in a good book." Belle looked over to Regina's little shelf. "Your books are very intriguing. May I look at them?" "Sure", Regina replied and the girl happily skipped over to the shelf. "Advanced magical theory, creatures, oh, they're all nonfiction. Is that really your leisure reading? And ... aren't they for third-years and up?" Regina nodded sheepishly. "So that's why you know literally everything, you've probably read about it years ago", Kathryn joked.

They formed friendships. It was nice to be on good terms with the people you shared a dorm with. They felt like a close-knit squad. Belle sat on her bed with Luna, they had gotten lost in a conversation about unicorns in a matter of seconds. Meanwhile, Kathryn and Ariana decided: "You need a last name." Luna looked up. "Of course! Why don't you just choose one? Something that describes you, or something you like…" "I like apples", Regina said. She didn't say out loud that she already heard all the words that described her in the hallways every day. "But that doesn't seem fitting for a last name." "It doesn't have to be right now. Think about it", Ariana suggested.

The following Monday, Regina shyly knocked at Professor Flitwick's office door. When the wizard opened the door and saw her, he beckoned her in. "What can I do for you, Regina?", he asked kindly. "I … I would like … could I choose a last name?", she stammered. "Of course, you can!", the professor exclaimed encouragingly. "Do you have anything in mind?" "Well, I think … I would like Mills. Because windmills keep going round and round whenever there is wind. And even after a dead calm, they spin once again as soon as the wind is back. That's how I want to be." Flitwick nodded. "A fitting choice. I will inform the Headmaster in order for your name to be registered in the school records." Regina smiled walking out of the room and to her Potions class. For the first time in forever, she didn't even hear the names they were calling her. Three days later, during Charms class, when Regina raised her hand to answer a question, Flitwick called on her "Yes, Miss Mills" and gave her knowing nod. Her smile lit up the whole room.

* * *

Flying classes were an adventure. It took Regina a long time to get it, but in the end, she was soaring through the sky. She felt free while flying and did not notice Madam Hooch's eyes on her. Neither did she notice Hooch magically removing her broom, she just kept flying. Only after feeling the confused stares on her skin did she look down and realize she was not sitting on a broom.

She was so shocked that she tumbled to the ground, where - luckily - the grass stalks were catching her gently again. "I apologize for shocking you like that, but I had to act", Madam Hooch came over to her. "You see, others enchant their broom to fly and sit on it. You were flying all on your own and just dragging the broom with you. I should have warned you before removing the unnecessary load." Regina felt more like an outsider than ever. Could she even do anything like the others?

Hooch didn't give her a broom for lessons anymore, she had her fly without it, telling her to just do what she had done before. The 11-year-old felt like an ugly stain on an immaculate white wall whenever she would stand next to the students with brooms waiting to take off. The feeling of freedom that she had felt whenever she was in the air was replaced by the overwhelming need to be invisible.

* * *

The weeks passed and Christmas break began. The students went home over break to celebrate the holidays with their families. Only that Regina had no family to visit. So she sat at an empty table in the Great Hall having breakfast, staring into the air. Steps echoed across the hall. So she wasn't alone.

"Hey, we're not alone!", Ron Weasley exclaimed to his friend Harry Potter as the two boys strut into the hall for breakfast. He pointed to the lone figure at the Ravenclaw table and they walked over. "Hi, I'm Harry", Harry said to the girl, who looked up surprised. She was less surprised about the fact that someone else had stayed behind than about the fact that they actively approached her kindly. "And this is Ron. Can we sit with you?" "Regina", she introduced herself. "Sure, have a seat."

They were talking about a stone, the Philosopher's Stone, wanting to use the empty castle to find out more about it. Regina had heard of it and helped the two in their quest. Over the break, they became good friends. She wasn't as close to them as she was to Luna or her Ravenclaw squad, but she actually genuinely enjoyed their presence.

When the holidays were over and Hermione Granger walked over to her friends and slid into a seat for dinner, Ron hugged her eagerly, all the while proclaiming: "Heavens, she has returned!" The girl threw Harry a confused look over the redhead's shoulder, asking: 'What the heck was that about?' Harry laughed. "There is a Ravenclaw girl that stayed over break as well. She is a smartass, just like you, maybe even worse…" Before Harry could continue, Hermione jumped up. "I need to meet her! Who is it?" Grinning, Harry pointed to the end of the table to the raven-haired girl talking to a pale blonde.

And this is the story of how Hermione and Regina formed a study group. Which nobody understood. Because as Ron put it: "Why would the two smartest people in the whole school need to combine resources to become even smarter? Is 110% not enough for you, do you need 120% at every assignment?"

* * *

It was a Saturday in winter when Regina was woken by a delicious smell. She slowly opened her eyes and jumped slightly, surprised by the faces of her four dormmates almost in her face. "Happy birthday!", Ariana squealed and embraced her. "Wait, really? I didn't know…" "You're telling me you forgot about your own birthday?", Kathryn exclaimed. "Well, good thing you have us for that. Now blow out the candles." Regina blew out the twelve candles on the chocolate cake Luna had made with the house elves. "And now you have to open your presents." Regina's eyes were wide. "I get presents?" "Of course, it's your birthday." "Oh."

The first little present was a music box that played a lovely piano song. It was dark and emotional and warmed her heart. No question, that one was from Ariana. The blonde music lover played the piano amongst other instruments.

From Kathryn, she got a book on muggle astronomy. It was totally different from what they learned at school. They didn't talk about elements or chemical composition of atmospheres or space exploration technology in class. Kathryn was muggleborn and thus knew how the world outside worked. She knew things that had all the others in awe.

Belle got her a fantasy book to mix it up a little. Something about windmills. The thought she had put into this brought a smile to the girl's face.

And from Luna, she got handmade red earrings in the shape of apples. Her friend had actually remembered that little thing she had mentioned just once!

"Thank you all so much!", she cried. "Come, let's have some of that cake." They ended up taking the cake to the Great Hall for breakfast, where they got a few jealous glances. They invited three certain Gryffindors for a slice.

* * *

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was coming up. Of course, Regina wanted to support her house, but she also wanted to support her friend Harry, who was the Seeker in the opposing team. She ended up with a blue scarf combined with a lion amulet and her red earrings from Luna, standing in the ranks and cheering for both teams. She was enjoying herself and didn't care about the weird stares she got from the people around her when she cheered for Harry. It was a fun game until at some point Harry's broom began to malfunction.

It jerked back and forth, the boy had trouble staying on it. Regina panically looked over to Ron and Hermione on the other side of the field. They were staring in the direction of the teachers' stands, so Regina followed their gaze. There was Professor Snape, obviously muttering something.

Focussing on the broom, Regina could feel how he tried to undo whatever spell was put on it. But he was without success. Regina felt another magical signature, one that was bewitching the broom. It was a dark one, but she couldn't quite name it. Both sorcerers, whoever the second one was, were fighting over the broom, jerking it to all sides, left and right. If they continued that way, Harry would probably not make it, she realized. With her mind, she pried the broom out of both their hands by pushing it upwards. But she was too late, Harry had already lost his balance and was tumbling towards the ground.

Everyone stood stock still, a fall from this altitude was deadly. But then, the grass began moving to weave an elastic mat. Harry had a soft landing and the audience that had been holding their breath began to cheer loudly. No one knew what had happened, only Flitwick did, who gave Regina a knowing smile.

Ravenclaw ended up winning the match when their Seeker caught the Snitch. Regina was going to follow her dorm mates when Harry held her back. "Thank you. I know it was you who saved me." Regina smiled and was going to respond, but was interrupted by Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore who made their way to them. "There is our hero of the day", Dumbledore said and smiled. "Would the two of you follow us to my office, please?" Regina gulped as she walked to the Headmaster's office next to Harry Potter. Once there, both were told to take a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk while McGonagall arrived as well.

"I am afraid we have to classify today's events as an attempt on your life, Mister Potter. Whoever did this would have killed you, if it hadn't been for Miss Mills." Flitwick had obviously told him. "I'm sure it was Snape", Harry said, which neither of the professors believed. They tried to tell Harry, who was absolutely convinced.

"It was not Snape", Regina said quietly, after listening to the heated discussion for a few minutes. "What?!" "Well, he was involved. I could feel his essence on the broom, but there was another one. That other one, a very dark one, was the one that bewitched the broom. Professor Snape was trying to save you, Harry. But he and the other person ended up in a tug of war of sorts and I pulled you out of both their hands." "And you saved me when I fell, don't forget that. I could feel you, as if you spread wings and carried me to safety." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "You did very good today, Regina. Those extra lessons certainly did you very good, I've never met anyone who mastered wandless casting at such young age. You are a formidable witch and I can only hope that, should I ever be in danger, you will be around to save me. 30 points to Ravenclaw." "Oh, but it was nothing, Professor", Regina tried to play it down. "It was what anyone would have done." "They could have, but they didn't. You did. You saved a life today, and you should be proud of yourself." Pride in oneself? What even was that? The whole concept was foreign to her.

* * *

One evening almost at the end of the year, there was something in the air. Regina kept wandering around the castle, trying to find out what was bothering her. Then, she heard … music from the third-floor corridor. It was as if it was pulling her, so she followed the lead. She opened a large wooden door and was met by Harry, Hermione and Ron, as well as a huge sleeping three-headed dog. All of a sudden, the music stopped.

The Gryffindor trio exchanged scared glances as the dog woke up. They scrambled to the trapdoor and tried to pry it open. Regina stood frozen in shock, the dog came closer and closer to her. Out of reflex, she started to sing the first thing that came to mind:

_"Fate will echo between the worlds. Through the shores of the fallen souls. To this land that I served with pride. Visions clear in the fading light."_

It made the dog fall back asleep and the other three jumped through the trapdoor. Regina remained rooted to the spot, too scared to move. What would happen if she stopped? Would she make it to the door? And would the others come out of there? She frantically sent out magical calls for help while she kept singing the song that she had heard from Ariana:

_"And we walk through the shadows of pain. Come and walk with me. To the end! All is condemned! So! Walk to the end! Free from regret! Yet! Will I ascend to her? Will I meet Morgana soon? Will I meet Morgana soon?"_

If she got out of this alive, she would have to tell Ariana about this. The girl was a huge metal fan and the girls in her dorm had been introduced to the heavy genre rather involuntarily. If she knew that Regina had just sung a three-headed dog to sleep with a metal song, she would laugh so hard. Regina didn't notice Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore entering behind her, so she kept going:

_"Bodies wilt, but the mind's serene. For a life worthy of her grace. My desire as I depart: Give my piece back to her lone heart."_

Clapping from behind made her stop. She hadn't realized that the professors were behind her, neither that they had enchanted a harp to play. It was playing along to her melody and she had been so engrossed in the music that she had lost herself in it. When she saw them, she let out a sigh in relief. "I'm sorry for waking you, I just didn't know what to do. I was pulled here by something and there were Harry and his friends with the dog and it woke up and they jumped down there and I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry." She kept rambling, but McGonagall put a finger on her lips. "It was a good call to call for help, they will certainly need it. By the way, I believe you should audition for the choir." Dumbledore swiftly went through the trapdoor, with McGonagall and Regina not far behind.

When she felt vines sling around her, Regina immediately went ramrod-straight and stiff. It was just her natural reaction to being restrained. She didn't dare to move a muscle or struggle and the vine let go of her quickly. McGonagall's heart still ached at how damaged the little girl was.

They got to a room with flying keys, one of which opened the door on the other side. McGonagall was going to grab a broom and catch their key like the quidditch ace she was, but Regina approached a key that looked injured. One of its wings was ripped and it couldn't fly well anymore, frantically flapping up and down. She gently stroked over the wing that magically healed. All of a sudden, the other keys formed a passageway towards the door and let the three through with their key in hand. It appeared they were thanking them for helping their friend. Regina smiled at the thought.

There was a potion riddle which took her a few moments to solve, then they stood in front of a giant chess piece. Where they immediately spotted Ron and Hermione. Regina ran over to them while the professors followed at a more dignified pace. "Harry has gone on, he probably needs help", Hermione frantically said. Dumbledore made his way on while McGonagall and Regina stayed with them. Ron was badly injured. The Ravenclaw girl gently laid a hand on his arm and closed her eyes. A warm fuzzy energy spread throughout his body and he opened his eyes. "Thank you." "I'm so sorry I had to tell on you. I was so scared and called for help and…" "It's alright. We could really use your help", Hermione smiled.

* * *

It was time for the End-of-Term banquet. The Great Hall was decorated in green and silver to honor Slytherin house for their House Cup win. Professor Dumbledore talked a little before he said he had some last points to give out. He gave 50 points each to Hermione and Ron and 60 to Harry for what they did with the Philosopher's Stone. "Another 50 points goes to the most spectacular rescue mission of all time, to Regina Mills." Regina grinned like a fool. With 10 points for Neville, Gryffindor snatched the House Cup away from Slytherin. Which was absolutely deserved, after all they'd been given the unfair advantage of Professor Snape, who gave points to his house and took points from others for unfair reasons and in unfair proportions. A huge variety of food appeared along the tables. This was it. The first year at Hogwarts was truly over. But what would come now?

Sitting on her bed while everyone around her was packing happily, Regina was at a loss. Where was she supposed to go? Hogwarts was the only home she had! She was without a place to stay and without her family's money to make it through until the new school year. When everyone else walked to the train, she stayed behind. "Is there no way I can stay here, Professor?", she practically begged the Deputy Headmistress, who shook her head sadly. "The castle is off-limits during the summer, when there is no staff around. I'm sorry." "What about the school grounds? Could I stay here outside the castle?" They couldn't say anything against that and thus, Regina built a small hut with her magic, becoming Hagrid's next door neighbor. She had just the minimum she needed to make it through, though she could always conjure up what she needed. It was not much, but it felt comfortable, definitely more homey than the luxurious mansion.

* * *

_AN:_

_The thought process behind Regina's placing is the following: Cora would perceive Hufflepuffs as weak. Gryffindors are Slytherin's rivals. There's nothing she could have against Ravenclaw, only that it's not Slytherin._

_The song she sings to Fluffy is Morgana by Lord Of The Lost. We overlook the fact that the song was released in 2018, the band didn't even exist in the time the story takes place in. The song played by the music box she got for her birthday would be "And We Run" by Within Temptation. Doesn't exist either at this point in time, but let's not talk about that._

_And yes, Ariana is meee! That's my character, I wrote myself into the story._


	5. AN 2

Hey everyone, I made my decision.

This chapter was the one I made the most effort for and the fact that it got 7 views makes me sad. You can only get so much reach when uploading as a crossover because ppl would have to make an effort to search for the category. That's why I am reuploading this in the Once Upon A Time fandom. There, I will publish all the other chapters.

Kisses, Ari


End file.
